Metronome
by Silent Kaito
Summary: Gundam Wing Xover. A mysterious new girl on the Kaito Kid Unit... a new boy in Kaitos class... and a whole new challenge for our favorite thief! How is he going to deal with the new trigger happy girl and still keep his identity from the curious new guy
1. Meet Shinigami

I don't own Detective Conan, Magic Kid Kaito, or Gundam Wing's characters. I'm just placing them in a setting that I find enjoyable to write about.

Metronome

"**We're constantly keeping beat, eh Thief-san?"**

Chapter One"Kaito Kid strikes again!"

"The Phantom Thief Once Again Eluded the Police!"

Nearly every newspaper in Japan was filled with headlines that had something to do with the Magician that no one could seem to catch. After almost every heist you could see people waving banners with his name and cheering him on as if it was a game. The Phantom Thief would never goad them on in any way but would silently bask in his glory and then disappear into the night while his White cape fluttered in behind him.

Kaito Kid was almost always cocky whenever it came to any of his heists and each time he proved victorious in some way shape or form. Many times the police force has tried to stop him but they end up chasing a mere illusion of Kid and end up failing.

There was only one thing that was known for a fact among the police department, other than that Mori was an incompetent idiot. Kaito Kid needed to be stopped, and soon.

-.-

Nagamori sat in his office while he looked over the newest Kid note that they had received a frown evident on his face.

"Red as fire yet cool as water. I will come for you oh sacred fire in five nights."

Kid really needed to learn how to write notes that weren't so confusing and hard to read, then again that was all part of his sick little game. "He must be talking about a ruby or something," he said as he bit his lip and bounced his leg up and down. "But what would the significance of adding fire twice be… and putting the word 'Sacred' in front of one?"

"To throw you off," a voice said from behind the detective. Nagamori turned around and found several people behind him and recognized all but one of them.

"May I ask why American's have once again graced us with their presence," the detective asked as he put the note down and stood up.

"Well, we talked it over with your boss (1) and we have decided on a trade of sorts, Nagamori-san." Nagamori was confused and raised an eyebrow while a white haired American stepped out from the back.

"We have asked your boss to let us bring back a man from your Kaito Kid Unit and in return we are allowing a man of our own to stay here and accompany your Unit."

"That's absurd," Nagamori said as he stood up. "I can't just trade…"

"It's already been done," an American with sunglasses said as they walked toward Nagamori. "Hello Nagamori-san. My code name is Shinigami and that's all you need to know me as."

Nagamori blinked and then started to laugh at the small American girl. "This is a riot! She's what, 12?! And she's not even Japanese yet she calls herself-" he stopped short as the barrel of a gun was pressed between his eyes.

"Shinigami," she said as she grinned and put the gun back in its hiding place. 'Am I that girly looking or is he just an idiot?' "And I am 17."

"Right," the inspector said as he looked over at the other American. "So, G-san… can I really use this kid?"

The man smiled and nodded his head, "D, I mean, Shinigami is one of the best! I trained hi, her myself and I am confident in her abilities to help you catch this thief."

"Normally Heero-san would have handled this," Shinigami said as she swung her hip-length braid over her should so it was in front of her. "Unfortunately he is currently in DC working on a case for us so you have me."

"Alright," Nagamori said as he eyed her. "So, what's your style?"

The girl grinned like a cat before pulling out her gun again. "Shoot first and ask questions later."

-.-

Kaito whistled a cheerful tune as he strolled across the rooftop with the Ruby of Flame tucked safely in his jacket. "Another successful heist," he said as he grinned and checked his watch. "And look! I'm actually ahead of schedule today! Maybe I can finally catch up on my beauty sleep…"

He paused and then sighed and turned around. "But you probably think I'm a little a head of myself, huh?"

The woman with the night vision goggles on in front of him said nothing and just pulled out a gun and pointed it at the thief. Kaito eyed the gun and winced, normally Nagamori didn't let people go this far.

"Hey now, isn't this a wee bit over dramatic…?" The girl shot off a warning shot that missed the thief's leg my mere inches and it made said thief jump a bit.

"You bring back Red jewel," she said in broken Japanese and a heavy American accent as she targeted the thief's chest for her next shot. "Or me will shoot you again."

"Wow," Kaito said as his shoulders fell a bit. "That has to be the worse Japanese I have ever heard… and believe me I've heard a –"

He jumped out of the way again as the girl started to fire more rounds at him. 'She's way to trigger happy,' he thought as he jumped over to another building and prepared to get his glider ready. "WAY to trigger happy…"

"Well," he said in a loud voice as he prepared his glider and got ready to press the trigger. "It's been fun, but I have other arrangements and jewels to steal. Bye!" He quickly released the trigger and jumped off the roof and soared off into the sunrise…

… at least he would have if the crazy woman didn't start unloading lead into his glider.

"Is she trying to kill me or something," he yelled as his glider began to rapidly descend. He managed a less than perfect landing and once again found himself being showered with bullets. He looked up and saw the woman was sliding down a rope while still attempting to shoot him. "This is too much," he said to himself as he started to run. "When in doubt, run like Hell is at your heels!"

Unfortunately he spent the rest of the night running away from said crazy woman and didn't get his beauty sleep that night.

-.-

Duo looked out the window of the apartment he was renting and frowned. It had only been ten minutes since he had returned from chasing the thief and already he wanted another chance at him. His frown deepened until it began to spread into a large grin. He picked up his phone and called an old friend, "Hey, do me a favor and find a school I can go to to help pass the time…. Yes I know I'm on a case… No, according to his file he doesn't steal during the day on school days… uh huh…. Uh huh…. Alright, I'll be there in an hour. Thanks man."

He hung up the phone and smiled as he started for the bathroom. After all, he had to be clean in order to create a good impression on his new class mates.

-.-

Kaito sat in his seat just as the bell rang and hid back a yawn. Last night had been such a pain with that Woman from Hell following him till the wee hours of the morning. He had been lucky enough that some early risers were around and he was able to disguise himself to walk among him while the woman ran right past him. 'It was a little to close for comfort,' he thought as the teacher came in. 'She was more annoying than Conan when he gets competitive!'

"Good morning class," the teacher said as she smiled at them.

"Morning," they said in unison and watched as their teacher walked over to her desk but didn't sit down.

"We have a new student," the teacher said as she gestured toward the door for the person to come in. The class groaned a bit at the thought of another person coming into their room but immediately stopped when said person walked in. Deep violet eyes roamed the classroom and a friendly smiled played from natural pink lips of a Caucasian American who faced the classroom. The thing that brought the most attention though was his hair. It was a nice rich brown and was pulled into a topknot while his bangs fell into his eyes slightly and framed his face.

"Nice to meet you," he grinned as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "The name's Duo Maxwell."

A/N

That's it for Chapter one and I must say that I had a lot of fun writing it. As for when I will update again? I don't really know, it depends on my muse and what I feel like writing that day. It will be flipping between this and my DC(MKK)/Hikaru no Go Cross over that I have in my head (and currently on my computer).

Anyways, anything you guys see that could use improving? Or is this even a good idea and should I stick with it? Has no confidence in their writing ability what's so ever Anyways, Reviews are always nice among other things and I hope you guys read the second chapter when it comes out.

(1) Does Nagamori even have a boss? Oo He does in this story none the less and the boss has a lot of control over the detective

Silent Kaito


	2. Of classes and Duo

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Metronome

"**We're constantly keeping beat, eh Thief-san?"**

Chapter Two

The class stared in awe at the American as he merely stood in the front of the classroom grinning like an idiot. His violet eyes wandered the classroom and then they turned to look at the teacher.

"Sensei," he said as he gestured around the room. "Where can I sit?" The woman thought for a moment and looked around the room.

"Well… There's an empty seat over there," she said as he pointed to the seat two people away from Kaito. Duo followed her finger and found the seat and once again grinned.

"Thanks Sensei," the words slipped past his lips with practiced ease as he made his way down the rows of desks until he found his own and sat down. He shook hands with the people around him who had been kind enough to stand so he could actually get a good look at them and found that he had three girls (much to his disdain) and one boy. While the American was far from Gay and would go as far as to call himself sexually frigid at times, he preferred bringing around males rather than females due to the fact that males usually tend to want to stay to themselves while Females tend to be a bit to clingy and emotional.

Hana, a small girl probably just under 5' if Duo had to guess, was sitting directly behind him and had her jet black hair pulled into two high pony tails. When she greeted him a few minutes prior it had been a bit on the quiet side and he had barely caught it. 'Must be shy,' he thought as he glanced over to his.

Yuki, also on the vertically challenged side coming in at a bit taller than Hana, was very strange and exotic looking. He had Silver almost white hair that had a bit of grey running through it near his bangs and had brown eyes. 'He was probably close to being an Albino,' the American thought as he looked at the last two girls.

Mina, a blonde girl who had actually _hugged _Duo when he found his seat (the others had been kind enough to just stand and shake his hand), was very outgoing and loved to talk. As it was she had barely let the Auburn haired Arina speak more than three words since their conversation started. 'They must go way back,' he thought as he watched Arina listen with what looked like practiced ease. 'How else would she be able to handle that?'

He watched the other kids for a few more minutes before the teacher cleared her throat, signlaing for them to be quiet.

"Alright," she said as she wrote a few math problems on the board. "Do I have any volunteers to solve this problem?" She waited several moments yet no one volunteered and she sighed. "Alright then... Kaito! Solve this problem."

"3C to the 5th power cubed," he said as he balanced his pencil on his top lip. The teacher muttered a "correct and then moved onto the next student and the next problem. Duo watched the boy for a few more moments before he turned his attention back to the board. He was most likely the class entertainer due to the fact that earlier he had been joke around with a pretty brown haired girl while he was finding his seat. 'I dare not call him a clown out of respect for Trowa… that man would somehow find out about it and use me as his next knife throwing partner…' He smiled as he thought of his old friend and then looked back up at the board. The Math was easy simple enough to him since he had been required to take it years ago and he inwardly chuckled at some of the common mistakes people were making.

He himself took his time when he answered the question that he had been selected for only because he didn't want to taise suspicion about himself. You could say he was over reacting, but he was a soldier and he had seen what happened to other people when they slipped up. The teacher smiled and continued with the lesson for a few more minutes before she looked at the clock.

"Alright," she said as she closed her Math book and took out a History book. "It's time for us to start our History lesson for today." Some of the kid's groaned and they all took out their history books.

"You can share with me," Yuki said as he scooted his desk toward Duo. Duo silently thanked the boy and looked at the textbook and frowned.

'I am so lost,' he thought as he stared at the book. 'I'm doomed… I knew I should have payed for attention to Heero when he started talking about History.'

"Hey, did you here that Kaito Kid struck again last night?!" Duo turned his head a bit and saw Mina once again talking with Arina. "I heard that he took the Ruby of Flame and the police didn't do anything about it again! I think that we just need to face that facts: Kid is just too good and we don't have-"

"But," Yuki cut in as his brown eyes looked up from his book. "Someone did give Kid a run for his money last night." There was a collection of "Who" and "How" going around before the brown haired you man smiled. "A woman."

"No way," a boy beside Yuki, Kaito as the teacher had been so nice to state, said as he looked over. "Kaito was having women problems?"

Yuki nodded once again and pulled out a few Polaroids and showed placed them on his book. Duo's eyes narrowed for a second before they returned to normal. 'Darn,' he thought as he stared at the photo's of himself chasing Kid, even if they were mainly blurs, they were still somewhat recognizable and there was a really good one of the both of them. "So… this woman uses a gun?"

Yuki nodded as he held up the best photo, one of the woman and Kaito climbing up a building, and then turned to a girl sitting next Kaito. Hey, Aoko… I didn't know that your Dad let people use guns during Kid heists."

The girl, Aoko as Duo now knew her as, nodded her head and then frowned. "Dad said that he let his one slide… he said that she got special permission from his Boss to do it." She paused and then looked at the photos. "He said that she had was very convincing..."

Duo inwardly laughed as he remembered just how "Convincing" he had been. Well, if you call nearly shoving the barrel of his gun down Nagamori's throat until his boss showed up and granted his request convincing that is.

"Well," Duo said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. "If it helps catch that thief then I think that they should use guns."

Kaito was about to object when the teacher announced that it was time to start their History lesson. The students stopped the conversation and then waited for the teacher to announce what they were going to do.

"We are going to be learning about the last fight that the Samurai were used," she said as she began to talk about said fight. Duo, being used to being lectured by Wufei and Heero, easily blocked her out and once again focused on Kid. The thief was good, he was going to give him that, but there was something peculiar about him...

From his file he should have been over 30 years old, yet when he didn't look any older than 20. 'It could have been reconstructive surgery,' he thought as he started jotting down some notes about Kid to make it seem like he was writing actual notes. 'Or it could be an apprentice of some sort. He could have trained someone and retired years ago and then waited until they were ready before he sent them on their way.'

'Or maybe,' he thought once again as his pencil stopped and he frowned. 'The original could be dead and some nut case could have taken his place.' Kaito sneezed and Yuki offered him a tissue and the brown haired man muttered something about "People talking about him."

-.-

Science, Lunch, and Japanese went along quickly for the American as he skated by and barely answered any of the questions unless he was asked to. He was too busy trying to figure out Kid to attempt to be dumb to blend in. Luckily enough, though, it was time for the last class of the day and it was one that Duo was pretty good at.

English, how Ironic was that?

The teacher, whose name still didn't know due to the fact he just didn't care, called on him and passed back a textbook for him to read to from. "It's page 495 and you can read as far as you would like," she told him as she sat down and smiled.

Duo flipped to the desired page and then raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

" In glancing over my notes of the seventy odd cases in which I have during the last eight years studied the method of my friend Sherlock Holmes, I find many tragic, some comic, a large number merely strange, but none commonplace; for, working as he did rather for the love of his art than for the acquirement of wealth, he refused to associate himself with any investigation which did not tend towards the unusual, and even the fantastic." (1)

Duo finished the rather long sentence while keeping up the British accent he decided to use while reading the piece. After all, it was Sherlock Holmes and the book just screamed to be read in such an accent. He read a few more lines before he stopped and the teacher smiled and clapped her hands for a few moments.

"And you used such a lovely accent," she said as she turned and called on a young lady to finish up the page. Duo rolled his eyes, of course he was good, English was his native tongue, and as for the accent, he could duplicate any accent from nearly any country. Yet another specialty he had to learn for his job.

Before the American knew it most of the students had left the classroom and school had ended. He shook his head and got ready to go when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and found the girl, Aoko, behind him with Kaito looking annoyed behind her.

"We'd like to know if you wanted to eat lunch with us tomorrow," she said as she gestured to the teen behind her. I pretended to think for a few moments and then nodded my head which earned a squeal of happiness from the girl. "Thank you, Duo-kun," she said as she smiled and then proceeded to drag Kaito out the door.

"Strange people," Duo muttered before he grabbed his bag and headed out the door to his appartment. "But now to focus on Kid…"

-.-

Kaito smiled to himself as he finished patching up the last hole in the glider that the woman had been so kind as to decorate with bullet holes. "She's way to dangerous," he said as he put his glider off to the side and thought back to the heist. "But at the same time she seemed almost cocky, like she knew that she was going to win… I need to know more," he grinned as he got up and walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He gracefully wrote a Kid note and made a mental note to drop it off in a few days, after all, he didn't want to make it seem fake for posting it so soon after a Heist.

"Well then," he said as he walked out of his Kide room and into his own. "Let the games begin."

-.-

Days later, a note was sent to the police department. This is all it said:

"Ah, my dear Selene whose heart is held by the Earth, I will come silently in the night to collect you as my prize."

A/N

Chapter done This took a bit longer because I was writing some of the chapter in a notebook while I was on a plane, some on a laptop once I got to my Grandmother's, and then most of it was in my head going a million miles a minuet while I day dreamed/ listened to music/ watched videos (G Gundam, Fullmoon, Detective Conan, and Megaman for the record)/read and listened to Sherlock Holmes. All in all this was a fun chapter to do and I have finally gotten out of "The curse of the first chapter" Believe me, that chapter will be getting re-written soon. Usually with me I am either awesome at the first chapter and can't follow up with a good second or my first absolutely stinks and then my second blows it out of the water.

1. Sherlock Holmes and the speckled Band. Great story XD

Wow, long note… I think I am going to end it now.

Thank you to the people that read my chapter last time, reviewed/faved/alerted.

Please review if you like it, Alerts/faves are also nice if you think it deserves it.

Silent Kaito


End file.
